This invention relates to a means for attaching an accessory such as a winch to a bumper of a vehicle.
One frequently wishes to add an accessory to the bumper. On one occasion, a trailer hitch may be needed. On other occasions, a winch may be needed. For example, a winch can be very useful in pulling other objects to the vehicle such as a stuck automobile or it can be useful in unsticking the vehicle to which winch is mounted by attaching the outer end of the winch line to a tree or suitable fence post and winching the vehicle itself out.
The following patents relate to various hitches for motor vehicles: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,806,161; 3,922,006; 4,000,911; 3,837,675; 3,708,183 and 3,865,406.